1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle lighting display device, particularly to one that not only has features of the original patent application but can further display extended visual effects at an oblique angle; also, the structure thereof is easier to be maintained and renovated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lava lamp display device 80 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,156 comprises a glass vessel 81 having a bottom 82 arranged in a hollow conical metallic seating 83 and located on an electric light bulb 84. Moreover, the glass vessel 81 has two immiscible components, for example, liquid 85 and a paraffin 86 which has a high density than the liquid 85 at room temperature and a lower density than the liquid 85 after heating. After the electric light bulb 84 is turned on, the paraffin 86 at the bottom 82 of the glass vessel 81 is heated and flows in the liquid 85. At the same time, the electric light bulb 84 projects the light to the glass vessel 81, forming a lighting effect which becomes a decoration at homes and offices. In addition, if a plurality of glitters are put together with the liquid 85, the glitters would move and flow with the liquid 85; such application is called a glitter lamp. However, the lava lamp display device 80 or the glitter lamp only has lighting effects in a single glass vessel 81. As a decoration, it seems to be monotonous and lacking of visual effects.
Also, in the original U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/925,979 there is a water dancing speaker 90, comprising a base 91 with a speaker 93 thereon, a transparent bottle 92 being able to emit lights, a power cord 96, an audio cable 95 and a plurality of projection hole. When the music is on, the projection holes sprays water and emits light according to the music beats. This water dancing speaker is the same as the lava lamp display device. They are both decorations with lighting and water-flow changes inside a single transparent bottle only. Therefore, the water dancing speaker seems to be monotonous and lacking of visual effects as well. In other words, there is still room for improvement in these devices.
Still, the mentioned original US Patent application discloses a permeable vision window in the middle of the front side of the frame to displace the lighting object which forms an unlimited extension of an inward serial arrangement from the middle when the non-parallel reflection surfaces are reflected repeatedly, making the invention as a lamp and decoration with special visual effects. However, the vision window is only a small area at the front side of the lamp, and the maintenance and renovation of the transparent bottle arranged inside is inconvenient, leaving the invention to be improved as well.